Elle avait les yeux marron clair
by Nynh
Summary: Elle avait les yeux marron clair. Rien que ça, c'était mal parti. Lui, il aimait le loufoque, les choses originales, les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Le banal, à lui, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Le normal, aussi.


Juste un petit texte sans prétention. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

Évidemment, Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à la charmante J. K. Rowling et tout le tintouin.

**Elle avait les yeux marron clair.**

Elle avait les yeux marron clair.

Rien à faire, il s'était toujours dit qu'il s'agissait d'une couleur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. De toute façon — ça aussi, il se l'était souvent répété — elle était tout entière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle n'était pas outrageusement belle, elle n'était pas spécialement drôle — elle était même plutôt rabat-joie — elle n'était pas non plus infiniment agréable. En définitive, ils ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde, elle était à cheval sur les règles, les responsabilités, la ponctualité et tant d'autres choses qui lui semblait proprement barbant et, surtout, elle avait cet éclat terne au fond des yeux qui le terrorisait toujours proprement. On ne devrait pas avoir ce genre d'éclat au fond des yeux quand on a même pas dix-sept ans, disait-il toujours à son frère d'un air plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Un pareil éclat, c'est pour les presque-mort !, poursuivait-il invariablement. Ça faisait rire George. Lui, ça l'irritait. C'était vrai qu'elle était banale, cette fille, qu'elle n'avait rien pour lui plaire. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, elle l'obsédait. Parfois, lorsqu'elle le regardait, ses yeux s'illuminaient.

Elle avait les yeux marron clair.

Rien que ça, c'était mal parti. Lui, il aimait le loufoque, les choses originales, les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Le banal, à lui, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Le normal, aussi. Elle l'avait bien compris quand ils étaient partis, son frère et lui, après une dernière farce, une dernière blague, un dernier mot. Le normal, la routine, le banal, ce n'était pas pour eux. Ce n'était pas pour lui, surtout pas. Elle en avait conscience. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, frondeur et impitoyable, mesquin, parfois, et insouciant. Il était tout le temps dans l'excès, tout le temps dans le trop quand elle se terrait dans son pas assez. Elle n'était pas assez jolie pour qu'il la regarde, pas assez grande pour qu'il l'embrasse, pas assez originale pour qu'il prenne sa main. Ça l'avait blessé, au début, et puis elle avait compris qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était ce qu'elle était. Elle était sérieuse, tranquille, un peu routinière. Elle avait ses moments de gloire, évidemment, elle était courageuse, aussi, parfois éclatante, mais ce n'était pas sa nature, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas assez spontanée, pas assez détendue, pas assez vive. Elle n'avait rien pour lui plaire. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, elle titillait son intérêt. Parfois, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, leurs doigts s'effleuraient.

Elle avait les yeux marron clair.

Quand il y repensait, il ne se souvenait pas du moment où il avait commencé à aimer cette couleur. Il se rappelait pourtant nettement de la première fois où il avait pu inspecter ses yeux à loisir. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans un but très romantique, à dire vrai, et ça le faisait rire d'y repenser. Lui et son frère avaient voulu lui faire une blague et ça n'avait pas très bien tourné. Lorsqu'elle avait fini par les pincer elle les avait obligés à se coller à genoux dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne les pardonner. Ce jour-là, il avait été très admiratif de la voir s'énerver un peu. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'est que ni son frère, ni lui, n'avaient pensé à contester. Ils lui avaient juste obéie. Pendant deux heures et demi, il n'avait cessé de la fixer. Au début, c'était simplement pour la mettre mal à l'aise et pour la déstabiliser et puis ensuite il avait commencé à la regarder. À la regarder pour de vrai. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Oh, bien sûr, il la connaissait, mais du coin de l'œil, comme l'amie-de-son-frère-et-du-survivant, rien d'autre. C'était juste une des filles qui trainaient un peu au Terrier, parfois. Rien de bien excitant. La regarder comme ça ne lui fit pas changer d'avis. Après tout, elle n'avait rien que d'autres n'aient pas. Une taille moyenne, un poids moyen, des cheveux longs, bouclés, marrons, une peau pâle, une poitrine ni très grosse ni franchement petite. C'était une réplique de réplique de réplique d'adolescente banale. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille qui faisait rêver. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, elle avait quelque chose en plus. Parfois, lorsqu'il y pensait, il se prenait à se dire que si ce n'était pas une fille sur qui l'on fantasmait, c'était toutefois certainement la plus parfaite des filles à aimer.

Elle avait les yeux marron clair.

Parfois, elle le surprenait à la fixer comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait. Dans ces moments-là, tout aussi nerveusement que systématiquement, elle se mettait à jouer avec la chaine en argent qui ceignait son poignet et, tout aussi tendrement que systématiquement, il lui souriait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il la regarde qui la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était surtout le fait que ce soit lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose de grandiose : il la fixait juste. Il n'avait jamais fait un geste vers elle, il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit mais son regard ne manquait jamais de la faire frissonner. Elle s'était toujours dit que c'était cela qui l'amusait tant, que c'était précisément pour cela qu'il avait continué à la contempler, d'abord à Poudlard puis lors des vacances ou aux réunions de l'Ordre. Il lui faisait de l'effet et il en avait conscience. Avec la cruauté innocente des enfants, il menait une expérience pour savoir jusqu'à quand elle tiendrait la distance. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, elle avait l'impression qu'il tenait à elle un peu plus que cela. Parfois, lorsqu'il l'effleurait, elle avait l'impression qu'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle avait les yeux marron clair.

À y regarder de plus près, il aurait dit caramel, finalement. Elle était adossée au plan de travail de la cuisine du Terrier et le fixait d'un air de défiance alors qu'il avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre d'elle. Lorsqu'il était à proximité, il la sentait toujours sur la défensive et il n'avait jamais su s'il devait se sentir flatté ou malheureux. Bien sûr, il était satisfait de lui faire de l'effet — il avait senti son souffle légèrement s'accélérer lorsque leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés —mais il aurait préféré qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou plutôt qu'elle ne les croise, qu'elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche plutôt qu'elle ne se morde les lèvres. Il la déstabilisait. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être la dérangeait-il, même, au fond, et cette simple pensée opprima légèrement sa poitrine. Il chassa vite cette idée lorsqu'il se souvint qu'elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas hésité, elle n'avait pas appelé le prénom de son jumeau, elle avait, immédiatement, les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire franc, embrassé sa joue en lançant un charmant et adorable « Bonjour, Fred. ». Ce n'était que deux mots mais, bêtement, ça lui avait fait plaisir. Ce n'était peut-être que le hasard mais il préférait se dire que ce ne l'était pas et qu'Hermione, au fil des ans, avait passé autant de temps à le détailler qu'il n'en avait passé à la dévisager. C'était sans doute le cas. Machinalement, elle faisait tourner autour de son poignet sa gourmette en argent en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il avait souri. Elle avait souri à son tour. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, il aurait souhaité plus qu'un sourire. Parfois, lorsqu'elle le regardait comme à cet instant-là, par exemple, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Elle avait les yeux marron clair.

Finalement, il les aimait beaucoup. Il les aimait d'autant plus lorsqu'ils se voilaient légèrement alors que, pour la première fois, en cachette, blottis dans un recoin sombre, il dévorait ses lèvres sans que plus rien n'importe. La situation avait sacrément dérapé et il en remerciait quiconque, Dieu ou pas, l'écoutait en cet instant. Elle lui donner les baisers les plus fabuleux qu'il ait jamais reçu et, curieusement, jamais il n'avait pensé cela possible un seul instant. Ce n'était que l'amie de son petit frère, après tout, presque un membre de la famille, quelqu'un d'intouchable, au fond, même si, comme à son habitude, il avait transgressé tous les interdits pour la beauté du geste, entre autre. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Il ne lui dirait pas « Je t'aime », elle non plus. Après tout, au fond, ils se connaissaient à peine. Seulement, il ne le savait que trop bien, il suffirait de tendre la main à nouveau pour qu'elle ne prenne la sienne. Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement apaisant. Elle colla son front contre le sien lorsque les doigts osseux de Fred s'attardèrent brièvement sur ses hanches. Ils auraient pu faire l'amour sur le champ. Il en avait envie et elle aussi, il en était conscient. Pourtant, se dit-il en effleurant sa joue, il y avait des choses qui méritaient de prendre son temps. Parfois, lorsqu'il y repensait, il songeait que c'était définitivement l'éclat de joie dans les yeux d'Hermione qui l'avait finalement convaincu qu'elle valait la peine qu'on essaye de l'aimer.

Elle avait les yeux marron clair.

Rien à faire, il s'était toujours dit qu'il s'agissait d'une couleur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Des années plus tard, alors qu'elle dormait contre lui un bras passé autour de son torse, il avait réalisé à quel point il s'était trompé : elle avait les yeux marron clair et c'était peut-être cela, dès le départ, qui l'avait fait succomber.


End file.
